User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo
what do you mean i'm "everywhere"? i'm not really on the fun and games board a lot, i'm mostly seen in places with either arguing, or memes. or blogs in some cases. and i'm not sure what you mean, but i mostly joke about the deletion habit, but i don't see why that's comparable, the person who goes everywhere to creep people out. and i'm not really trying to turn people into this or that, i feel like people really that small tangent of calling pink a normie (which she pretty much is) way too seriously/personal. i know she's kind of the princess around here, but it's pretty much who she is. she can't say a dirty joke, or a swear, which i know is her choice, but she's what, a teenager and she doesn't swear online? ONLINE? crikey. and i'm not sure where you get this from, but i definitely don't want people to be edgy. i argue a lot, sure, but i argue in defense, i don't see how the one time i argue with an edgy audience vs. a normie audience is when i want everyone to be like me. and i'm not sure what you mean by i pointng everyone's flaws? the most prominent examples i can remember of this is newspaper, pink and peavz, but i argued peavz's flaws because he was playing victim. i argued newspaper because he's kind of become a really popular guy, and likes to stumble around in debates and arguments, and i call him out on his really sketchy way of doing that, but he doesn't...know how to respond so he says something repetitive, or something about the wording, as well as arbitrary, but back on topic. i personally really dislike pinkgirl234's princess-like attitude, it's unrealistic, makes it hard to communicate with her (especially working with her as staff), and i despise normies a lot. i mean, there's a limit, but i just dislike pink's tastes as a person. though, i pointed out her normie-ness in kind of a tangent/joke when she was defending peavz, i still don't know why that's seen as such a serious thing. also, maybe due to a change of opinion, maybe i don't hate edgy teenagers, but i really despise being overly edgy.Mental Skillness (talk) 15:35, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 03:56, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:31, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 13:27, September 22, 2017 (UTC) --Scubb (talk) 06:09, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Why did you delete my Hot Date PvZH gallery page? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Hot%20Date%20(PvZH)/Gallery?redlink=1 Scrooge200 (talk) 01:47, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Scubb (talk) 10:50, September 26, 2017 (UTC) I love your new profile pic! That is so cute. IloveLuigi (talk) 19:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Kitty Cat :3 02:50, October 10, 2017 (UTC) OREO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACCIDENTALY "CREATED" THE PAGE FOR UBRELLA LEAF PVZ H AND GRAPE RESPONSABILITY , NOT KNOWING THEY WERE CREATED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DELETE THOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 15:24, October 11, 2017 (UTC) template on myself! Yes, I'm that desperate.|01 October 12, 2017 (UTC)}} By the way, do you like the signature that was "inspired" stolen and recolored from your signature? .''' Kitty Cat :3 19:22, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey has been chat moderator and his last edit on the wiki was in September. His last chat activity, based on the chat logs, shows no activity in October and November. There has also been no notice in advance for the severe inactivity.}} Can you make your own templates? If so, I would like a link please. IloveLuigi (talk) 19:36, November 7, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi BF10 is officially active again, even if only temporarily, so should he be added back to the "Bureaucrats" section of the Staffmembers template?|21:12 November 25, 2017 (UTC)}} Yeah, change it to semi active please. I'm probably going to stay with fourms for a long time. Thanks for the info and details. GamesterD (talk) 03:36, November 26, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 13:00, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey man. An apologize for causing you to update the MediaWikis, staff page, and template. I should have update those instead, but I accidentally demoted myself before update the former. Hope you are not having a bad feeling on me. I don't have any hesitation of demoting myself that day... This was the first time I saw a reply was removed because it broke the rules. A lot of users make joke posts when there's nothing to talk about. Overreacting to it and thus removing all of them outright is a part of overreaction as well. That's why I made that comment as it is similar how moderators and others are given powers where they start using them where ever they wish on the slightest of matters. It's actually not too different than net neutrality. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:06, December 11, 2017 (UTC) It depends on perspective really. Like when I saw replies being deleted for no other reason that being "for rules", that also made me cringe and laugh at the same time, mostly because I don't agree with that action. People who have these options to do so starts abusing these abilities just because they can. Like how among so many other b-crats and admins who could do that, you decided to act. Ofc I will compare it to how among so many other legislative members, Ajit Pai decided to propose what he thought was "best" (like how you thought deleting them would be the best option). I definitely see similarities when another b-crat someday may take this "following rules" to an extreme mesaure (like how I remember UselessGuy started doing) TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:22, December 12, 2017 (UTC) It's just more fun to see when you overreact after being accused of not being clean to this staff. There has been countless thread derailing comments in the past in all PvZ 2 discussions and I have been here long enough to see them. The only times they would be deleted when they would cross the terrritories of insult. And even then, sometimes they still wouldn't be removed. But you deleted two comments just because they just made a joke on a price of a plant. Out of the blue for such a trivial matter. You could have replied with a warning, but no, you opted to delete them outright. You are honestly no better than those who do stuff just because they can. But still, what I believe, I believe. No need blowing a bigger bubble for no reason. Don't like it when I am accusing you? Just get over it. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:25, December 12, 2017 (UTC) I don't visit any other branch than PvZ 2 because I don't care about them and/or I don't have the time and/or I don't like them. Teh time I ahe been here in teh PvZ 2 branch, very rarely have I seen commenst being deleted and never have I seen comments being deleted for such a trivial reason and so soon. While on one hand, it is good that actions are bineg taken, at the sme time, actions being taken on simple matters such as these is a definite cringe in my eyes which I got my daily dose filled as well. I have seen sexual jokes being made and they were not deleted. Just because you find a joke not funny, doesn't necessarily makes you a "grown up". That's just a cliche thing everyone comes up with to sound cool and adult-like when in reality they are just as naive, if not more. I can similarly tell you to "grow up" for being bothered by such a trivial joke when it meant no harm or wasn't directed at anyone in particular. I find your actions illogical on such a small matter and very much against the tune of rules being enforced in this wikia. I guess you are the next UselessGuy. TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:53, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Since you resorted to making cheap memes just to get some points across (which you still didn't big shocker), you already have lost credibility to prove anything to anyone (to be perfectly honest you never HAD anything to begin with). You really took this long to reply just to make that meme? Kudos to you for mastering MS Paint. I will send a nobel to your mudhut. Also I guess you don't know the meaning of getting triggered and making a huge deal out of it since you're also going at it (which is again, what UselessGuy did when he was called out for insignificant admin actions just like you and tried to pass it off as "fair"). So even though you may have a hard-on for that guy, it doesn't negate the fact that you two are similar at a lot of things. Also I never called the "staff" corrupt, I called your actions "inadequate to this situation". Maybe you are not corrupt, but you really are a brickhead. "It's really pointless to try to prove something to someone like you." Same here, my dullard friend, same here. You took the words right out of my mouth. Once again, two nobels coming right up... TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:58, December 15, 2017 (UTC) See? This is the biggest example. See if you insult me, I'll have to run to someone else for reporting them but you who holds the most power and authority can issue a warning or a block whenever they please (which you just did). That is an example of abusing power. Youi could have just warned me normally but no, you decided to use the wikia template for that meaning you used your authorities here right out of the bat without using your powers. That's what you should have done before deleting that reply back then as well; issue a warning first. You should have warned people if they going too far into the off-topic department (which they didn't) first and then if they were still at it, THEN you should have deleted those replies. Here you are also trying (but failing at it) to improve the wikia just like UG but like him, your methods involve taking extreme measures on the most simplest matters.Fix yourself first before fixing others or this or any other wikia then we'll talk about solving this normally and/or rationally. I am very much certain and I will say it outright: You are not fit to be an admin, period. Issue me a block for that if you think that is also an insult. Go ahead, I wouldn't give two f**ks. TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:36, December 18, 2017 (UTC) That's because you're the one who's finding out about this. I have always been vocal whenever admins start deleting replies. I have personally talked with almost all b-crats here about that. Also, if that's not how you want to improve the wikia, then how are you doing that? Then what was the prupose of you doing what you always have been doing if that's not for improving the wikia? So deleting replies (which is what you did) is your hobby? I don't see how I won't see you as the bad guy because you yourself cannot seem to justify the reason for doing what you did. Okay, I haven't been keeping up with the rules for a long time but if the warning template is to be used like that from now on, then I guess that's that but I have seen b-crats warn people in threads normally with replies whenever people went off-topic '''too much. Why didn't you do that? Is that also a part of the rules or are YOU sliding out of the duties. TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:05, December 19, 2017 (UTC) This Christian Fell Legofan9o5 (talk) 00:33, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I'm here to inform you that a greifer has been running rampent in the wikia, and needs to be stoped. I've posted on the Reporting Branch already and will link to the offender's profile here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Give_me_summer_back_no_xmes_christian And that's where I have problem with yoru actions. Your reference and your words mention and indicate "off-topics like crazy". As far as I see, it wasn't "crazy" at all. Just two replies; one from me and one from rororoxor. What was so crazy about that? By the way it seems from your reply, you seem to be getting tired from all these but that doesn't constitute actions that are taken for such a simple condition. I understand that you may have a fatigue from all this but just because of that, you shouldn't delete replies unless they fall under that "crazy" part. That's no excuse to us your powers like that. So basically, your fatigue will make a day come when one single reply that's off-topic may get deleted just because you are tired frmom off-topics in another branch and/or another thread. I don't follow other threads/sections, so don't know how many off-topic replies get posted there but since the PvZ 2 forum (especially the version discussion thread) is dying already as it is, I don't see how 2 small replies warrant a reply deletion. As I have said, I don't agree with your actions. If I were you, I would have taken actions as per the situation, not per how much I am tired fom this. TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:40, December 22, 2017 (UTC) I never said it should be kept. I wanted to know the context of a reply being deleted for reasons when the only ones posted were for being "crazy" and "I am getting tired of this". How long have you been an admin because I have seen off topic replies in the past and I have never seen anyone enforce the rules this hard. TheGollddMAN (talk) 15:44, December 22, 2017 (UTC) So over a year...as I have said, Ive never seen admins (or one admin in this case) take actions so extremely on such a small matter. I am usually a very laid back kinda guy but I don't see the reason for deleting the replies outright. I just don't honestly. If I was in this case, I would have issued a warning before deleting them. I am not entirely against deleting replies but in this case, I feel it was unenecessary (and it's not because my reply was among them but rather the severity of the situation). TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Why, thank you! Kurofox(∩ ⚆ ᨎ ⚆ )⊃━☆ﾟ.* 06:51, December 23, 2017 (UTC) So I have to edit the template everytime i want to leave a new message?Because it seems to be functioning that way. Kurofox(∩ ⚆ ᨎ ⚆ )⊃━☆ﾟ.* 07:14, December 23, 2017 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wordbubble/Kurofox_zero can you fix my wordbubble? Kurofox(∩ ⚆ ᨎ ⚆ )⊃━☆ﾟ.* 13:53, December 31, 2017 (UTC) A few days ago , I "created" the page for buried treasure because it didn't apear on the search bar . Now I see that the aforementioned page has both the "created" one and the up to date one . Please delete the less informative one . 15:20, February 9, 2018 (UTC)15:20, February 9, 2018 (UTC)15:20, February 9, 2018 (UTC)~ Stop change HD Image of Cold Snapdragon!!! You, don't ever to change THIS PICTURE again! it must be PNG!, not GIF! Sincerely, , 19:58, February 26, 2018 (UTC) I apologize for the category part from earlier, I didn't know about that or about asking staff members before adding new categories. I just wanted to be able to group articles with others that have common traits with them (examples: Mime cards are in both the plant and zombie groups, so why not add them to both? Also, Mushrooms have their own category, what about other plants like peas, flowers, nuts, fruits, and beans?). I hope you can understand. Also I hope you do well with your retirement (though new stuff may come out soon so you may want to check it out when it does). Matthaus101 (talk) 02:45, March 4, 2018 (UTC) To you Got your message. However, I don't really know much about Discord, and I'd appreciate if you explained what it's like. Then I can decide. CWJ-D (talk) 14:14, March 16, 2018 (UTC) So I can just drop in and discuss? Well, if I don't have to participate daily, then I guess I can think about it. ...Am I right? "Disclaimer: CWJ-D doesn't use Skype either" ...Thanks, evil clone? CWJ-D (talk) 07:17, March 17, 2018 (UTC) In response to the offer for the Discord server, I'm honored, but I don't think I will. I posted something very bad in the public Discord server which got me banned, so I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable with me "returning" to another server, so thanks but no thanks.You just got a message from Prongo. Better read it! (talk) 01:58, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi, i feel like the fun and games branch should be talked about. I checked the edits, 5 fun and games edits in a ROW. I feel like too much time is being spent on those, and not the actuall edits we could make on the thousands of stub level pages. I also put an image of the example on my profile page. Thank you.Yoshifun1 (talk) 19:43, March 19, 2018 (UTC)